Preface
Summary A creature from the unknown awakens from his deep sleep and finally completes his invention, the Forevtrix but then a beast wants the object and will kill people for it. Plot A beast-like figure is in an abandoned lab. He shouts, "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS MY ULTIMATE PRIZE?! KANKER PROMISED ME IT WOULD BE HERE!" He roars and destroys a bunch of test tubes and rips a bunch giant equations. '' ''Three weeks earlier The cabin door opens and out comes an alien. He yawns, stretches and walks over to his notes and test tubes (The ones that got destroyed three weeks later). He scratches his head then puts his protective gear on. He grabs a piece of metal and a torch and burned it white hot and attached to a gauntlet looking device. "Finally, it is complete." the alien says. In another galaxy a beast like figure named Roar roamed a deserted planet. He groaned, "Food, water!" He fell over and some humans took him in. They placed him in a chamber and poured nuclear reactor waste all over him. A figure emerged, "I am Kanker. You will serve me and I will give you power." He screamed from the acids inside of the alien waste. His skin ripped off and turned brown. His body rewg grey fur. Around his bare chest he gained a six pack. He screamed some more as his body densed out then imploded. He grew a lot skinnier from that and his pupiless eyes grew dark and black. He thought to himself, I'm a labrat. '' ''20 Days Later He felt a surge of power in him and realized'' Maybe I can transform. He tried to revert to his original form. "NO! I have to change back!" He tried again and again but failed. Kaker came in, "Beast! Get me the Forevtrix now or die!" '' ''He transformed into a Vulpimacer to sniff out his treasure. When he realized he would have to leave his planet he transformed into an Galvanic Mecomorph and morphed into a ship then flew off. He arrived on a unregonized planet. He transformed into a Merlinasapien and turned invisible. He crawled around and after miles he found a lab. The creator was long gone. He transformed into a Tetramand and busted open the door. He shouted, "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS MY ULTIMATE PRIZE?" He roared and destroyed a the creators work. Roar transformed into a Chronosapien and the room turned green and time slowly went backwards and his hat thingy went spinning. A ship suddenly crashed in through the ceiling and unlaunched the rocket. Walking backwards came the creator. He said, "I must escape to Galvan B! The Mecomorphs will help me!" Roar transformed into an evolved Methanosian. He blew up the lab in rage. "Once he reaches the mecomorphs they will die protecting him! I must capture him first!" He transormed into an Aerophibian and flew off. He caught up to the ship and lasered it open. He found the creator and shot a laser at him, killing him. Or so he thinks. The creator pulse stops but the Forevtrix gets shot into a pod and sent to Earth. It burned up in the atmosphere and transformed itself into a locket in the process. It fell on a deserted island where Hean would later on find it. Kanker transformed into a Sonorasian and screeched the creator dead, for good. He transformed into a Chimera Sui Generis and punched his way out of the ship and got sucked up in Earths atmosphere. He burned up in the ocean the transformed into a Anodite and blasted a plane out of the sky. Hean was on that plane and the plane fell into the water. Roar flew off, laughing evily. On the ship a lifeless creator twitched and his blood warmed up and his pulse returned. He threatened, "Revenge!" 'END''' Category:Episodes Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Series Premieres